Black Silk
by The Wykkyd
Summary: One day before Harry and Draco's official graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the two reminisce about the past year...and take a bit of time to 'relive' certain parts of it. 'Epilogue' to Catalyst. HPDM


**Disclaimer**: I'm not laying claim to ownership of any characters in this story, give your character-worshiping praise to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: MATURE, for sex (oh boy…), smut (ah!), and language.

**Warning**: _This one-shot contains slash_, and features a Harry/Draco relationship. Don't like it, don't read.

**A/N** **Please read**: This story is the 'mini-sequel' to Catalyst, my chapter story completed a few months back. While this story sits on its own, there _are _some references to Catalyst. If you're confused you can either read the original story, or just ask me in a review or PM.

Well…sorry for the rather long wait for this; busy life and all that. This is more of an epilogue that a sequel, I suppose. So many people were disappointed that I didn't take the story into the school term that I figured I'd follow up with this setting for my 'epilogue'. Anyway, enjoy this follow-up everyone!

**

* * *

**

Black Silk

Hermione was thriving. Actually, she _had been_, now she was so elated Harry could have sworn she was actually _floating_. The end-of-the-year finals were over. After a week of test after test after test, Harry could easily say he was fairly happy as well. Out of all their years together at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't remember a single test that Hermione hadn't worried about afterward. She was always spouting random comments in the middle of a completely unrelated topic; comments like: "I just _know_ I got question number twenty-four wrong. I couldn't remember if Gringlesnorts are the leading cause of death in the Patternackle species or if _Girgel_snorts were…"

But Hermione had slammed her wand down after completing her oral Transfiguration test with a huge smile on her face, and Harry noticed a smile on McGonagall's face as well. When Harry and Ron were discussing their possible test results with Hermione, fully prepared to hear all the questions Hermione figured she got wrong, they were surprised to find that she was completely satisfied with her answers. Which meant that Harry and Ron probably wouldn't even try comparing their results to hers. Too disappointing.

But now that finals were over, the students had two days of relaxation and optional workshops before going home for the summer…well, forever. This _was_ their last year at Hogwarts after all. The thought of going 'home' to Harry was depressing. The Weasley's had graciously offered him a room at the Burrow, but Harry didn't take their offer. The Weasleys had enough commotion there without him. He did promise to visit as often as possible though, which he planned on doing. Hermione had also offered him residence at her house, but Harry declined that as well. Hermione's parents didn't need him in their house; that would put the whole Granger family at risk. This left two options left: go back to his flat in the suburbs of muggle London, or live at Grimmauld Place, currently Order headquarters. Neither really appealed to him.

"Harry, cheer up. The whole school's having a feast and a party, starting in fifteen minutes. And you're _going_ to come," Ginny said, sitting down beside her friend. She was dressed in a simple, white dress that came to just above her knees and her hair was down, cascading down her back in a fiery waterfall. Truth be told, she was gorgeous. But Harry didn't look at her like that anymore, not since last summer. Not since Draco. Harry sighed.

"I'll be there, Ginny, don't worry. Let me get changed real quick and then we'll go down together. Hermione and Ron helped decorate, being prefects and all," Harry said, standing up and straightening his glasses.

"Harry, I can fix your eyes for tonight, if you like. I mean, you have these gorgeous green eyes, but your glasses hide them," Ginny spouted quickly. Harry gave her a perplexed look.

"Ginny, my glasses have _clear lenses_. You can see right through them," He said.

"Harry, _please._ Just for tonight. Let me pick your outfit, fix your hair and get rid of those glasses. _Please,_" Ginny begged, excitement showing in her eyes.

"You want to play dress-up with me?" Harry asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Harry, you have _no idea _how sexy you are. Come on, let me do this tonight…for Draco," She said with a smirk. Harry's mouth fell open, fully intent on protesting, but Ginny grabbed his arm and dragged him up to his dormitory before he could say a word. She stopped when they were in the room, making a comment about the mess under her breath, which Harry chose to ignore. Ginny started pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. "Go shower. I'll pick out your clothes. _Go_," She commanded as Harry hesitated. With a sarcastic salute and a grumble, Harry took his glasses off and set them down on his bed before making his way to the showers. He wondered how wise it was to leave Ginny alone in the boys' dormitory, but figured that he could always lie about him being the one to let her in because everyone was either out on the grounds, or down in the great hall.

Harry stripped down, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor for the house elves to pick up (heaven forbid if Hermione finds out) and jumped into the showers, turning on the hot water as he did. He reached absentmindedly for his shampoo, squirting a huge amount into his hand. Just as the soap was about to be scrubbed into his hair, Ginny's head popped into the bathroom.

"_Do not use that shampoo_," She ordered sharply.

"Ginny! Get _out_! I'm _showering_," Harry cried, turning towards the wall. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I have five brothers, _Potter_, relax. Now, get rid of that shampoo—"

"This is _my_ shampoo Ginny, what's wrong with it?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"It's cheap. Use Dean's, I've always liked how his hair smells," Ginny commanded, ducking out of the bathroom. Harry grabbed his own shampoo once again, intent on ignoring his friend, and poured another dollop into his hand. "_Harry James Potter_. _Do not use_ your damn shampoo!" Ginny screamed from Harry's bed. Harry instantly grabbed Dean's, slathering it in his hair before Ginny could change her mind about what shampoo she wanted him to use. "And use conditioner too," Ginny reminded.

"Will you shut up already?" Harry yelled back, although he obeyed the red-head anyway. After rinsing the conditioner from his hair and the soap off his body, Harry stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and dried his hair a bit before wrapping the towel around his waist. He emerged from the bathroom to find his clothes spread all over his bead. Ginny tossed him a pair of black, silk boxers that actually belonged to Draco, and when Ginny turned around, he slipped them on and threw the towel to the ground.

"Okay, put these on, and try this shirt with them. Come on, go!" Ginny issued, sounding exactly like her mother. Harry mentioned this, and Ginny laughed—although didn't protest the comment. He slipped into a pair of black, slightly baggy jeans and a grey shirt with a black snake on it. Harry remembered that Remus had gotten the shirt for him because the snake looked just like his own snake, Ssyn, who was currently living with Harry at Hogwarts. Harry straightened the shirt and cleared his throat to let Ginny know he had changed. She scrutinized him with squinted eyes and then shook her head. "The pants look fine…er…try this one. _Yes_. This one. Leave a few of the buttons undone on top." She tossed him a black, collared shirt with a red and gold outline of a dragon crawling up his side. Harry took off the shirt he was wearing and put on the black one.

"Are you done with me now?" He asked, fingering the collar lightly.

"That shirt looks good on you Harry, how come you don't ever wear it?" Ginny asked, tugging him back into the bathroom, a bottle of gel in her hand. "I'm going to mess up your hair real quick, and then we'll fix your eyes, and then you can grab those cool muggle shoes of yours, and we'll go," She announced, slamming Harry down on a stool and squirting a glob of gel into her hand. Harry jerked away.

"You're going to _mess up _my hair? No. My hair is messy enough _without_ your help, Ginny," Harry cried, holding her hands away from his head. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry, just let me do this. Then you can go snog Draco, I _promise_."

"Would you _please_ shut up about that?" Harry begged, embarrassed enough to let Ginny proceed. When she said she was finished, and Harry glanced in the mirror; he couldn't see any difference between his hair now, and what it looked like just after he got out of bed in the morning…but Ginny seemed pleased, so he didn't comment. The red-head witch pulled out her wand and told Harry to open his eyes as wide as possible.

"_Ojocina_," Ginny whispered, and Harry felt a burst of cold rush over his eyes. He clamped a hand over them in pain, cursing. Ginny ignored him and went out of the bathroom. When Harry walked out, eyes still shut, she thrust a pair of shoes in his hands. "Put these on please," She said in a cheery voice. Harry opened his eyes a crack, and met blackness.

"Ginny, I can't see _anything_ dammit! What the _hell _did you do to me?" He asked angrily.

"I fixed your eyes. You'll be able to see clear as crystal in about three minutes. Put your shoes on, you don't need to see to tie them," Ginny said. Harry sat down in defeat and ran his hands over the black and white Converse All-Stars, finding the right and left shoe and lacing them onto their respective feet. He heard Ginny come back from wherever she had disappeared to and felt her bend over him. Harry tensed a bit, not sure what she was about to do.

"I'm not going to do anything like _that_, Harry. I want to keep all my limbs, and Draco probably wouldn't comply with that if I did anything to you. Relax. Close your eyes, there's one last thing I need to do…to ensure that the spell…uh…won't wear off." Harry complied, very suspicious of her choppy answer, and felt a cold substance sliding over his skin just underneath his eyelids. When his friend had finished one eye, Harry opened his mouth.

"Ginny, I am going to disembowel you if that's eyeliner. I am _not_ joking," He threatened, getting a good idea of what Ginny had been applying.

"You should be able to see now, open your eyes," Ginny commanded, completely ignoring his threats. Harry did so, eager to be able to see again. He saw Ginny's face inches from his own. She smiled.

"You look positively shaggable. Draco's going to have a hard time keeping everyone off of you tonight, without completely outing you two," Ginny said after placing a quick kiss on her friend's cheek and standing up, pulling Harry to his feet. Harry blushed a fierce shade of red at her comment and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the mirror and glanced at his reflection. He didn't look _that _much different in his opinion, although it was sort of nice not to have to wear glasses. The eye-liner (he _refused_ to acknowledge it as make-up) didn't look horribly feminine, but it did make his eyes seem as large as a house-elves.

"Ginny, my eyes look huge," He commented.

"No, they look good. Shocking. Striking. All of that. Let's _go._ Hermione's just going to _love_ that I convinced you do this!" Ginny squealed. Harry turned on her, glaring.

"This was Hermione's idea as well?" He asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders with a smirk.

"Maybe…" She hinted.

"Let's just go, I need to go complain to someone about my horrible friends of the female sex. Ever wonder why I'm gay?" He asked, walking out the door. He heard Ginny laugh behind him. _Bitch_, he thought good-heartedly, pushing the portrait open and walking down the corridor with Ginny by his side.

The great hall was stunning, decked out in gold and silver with a vast amount of candles floating above the tables which had all been moved to one side of the hall to make room for a dance floor. Near that, a charmed orchestra of instruments played a slow waltz. Harry watched them in fascination for a moment, before someone came up behind him.

"I helped charm them; aren't they fabulous?" Hermione gushed, before taking a look at her friend. "Harry, Ginny did a good job. You look…well, I'm your best friend so I really can't tell you things like that. Never mind. But…wow. Draco's going to have a hard—"

"Hermione, stop right there. Ginny already informed me of that, thank you," Harry said, holding up a hand in between him and Hermione. The brown-haired witched laughed. "But speaking of 'wow', you look good too, 'Mione. I can only assume this has something to do with impressing Ron, eh?" He asked with a smirk. Hermione blushed and swatted his arm. She was dressed in a deep purple dress that ran to the floor, a design of silver lilies running up her leg. It was formal, but she didn't look overly-dressed for the 'informal' dinner they were having tonight. The dress was a perfect balance of glitter and practicality; it suited Hermione perfectly. Harry's eyes left his friend and searched the hall for Ron, wondering what unfashionable outfit he could conjure up for _this_ party. But, try as he might Harry couldn't see his other best friend anywhere. "Hermione, where's Ron? I thought he was helping decorate the hall," Harry asked.

"Oh, I sent him up to the common room about two minutes ago to get changed, you must have just missed each other. I figured it would be safer if he didn't help me charm these anyway," Hermione answered, waving her hand at the magical instruments. Harry winced, thinking of what Ron could have done to botch that job up. Hermione nodded at his reaction, agreeing silently. "Let's go eat, Harry. Ron'll be down soon, he said we could start without him anyway. Harry turned back to the tables and found them almost full of students in various shades of clothing. His eyes roamed over the Slytherin table for a certain blonde, but apparently Draco hadn't arrived. Harry had expected as much. _Leave it to Draco to make a dramatic entrance_, he thought, taking a seat next to Hermione and Neville at their table, but still keeping his eyes peeled for Draco.

Ron showed up a bit later in a white shirt and black slacks that Harry could have sworn he had seen Dean wearing the other day. Ron clapped him on the back and stole the seat in between Harry and Hermione, giving Harry a wink. Harry just smirked into his pumpkin juice.

The year in general had been one of the best Harry could remember. Even without Dumbledore there everything had run normally, except for the aurors that flooded the halls as 'added security'. Many of the Slytherins had been watched by these aurors, mainly the ones suspected to be Death Eaters, or be closely affiliated with them. Draco Malfoy, of course, was rarely seen without the presence of two ministry aurors hovering over his shoulder. Whether it was the pressures of this, or school, or being with his fellow Slytherin's who had all heard of his defect to the light, Draco was never seen smiling or even smirking this year. Three people in the whole school had seen him actually happy, those three being Pansy and Blaise as well as Harry, who had seen Draco do _a lot_ more than simply _smile_. So while Harry had been able to enjoy this year to the maximum, Draco was left full of anxiety and a good deal of stress, although few people knew it. Sometimes Harry wondered if it would have been better for Draco if he hadn't come to school this year, but he knew that the Slytherin wouldn't have even _thought_ of not coming, so Harry never brought it up. As long as Voldemort still had power Draco Malfoy would always be a prime suspect, someone that would be perfect for the ministry to place blame on. Except for the fact that Harry wouldn't hear of it. The last time a ministry official had stormed into Hogwarts proclaimed that Malfoy had been the leader of a Death Eater raid in London, Harry had just about hexed the man into next year. Nevertheless, that was the only time the ministry tried something along the lines of that, but neither Harry nor Draco were sure that it wouldn't happen again.

"Harry, _Harry_!" Hermione said, smacking him on the head from around Ron. Harry jerked to attention, his eyes first going over to the Slytherin table—Draco was not here yet—before turning his gaze to Hermione. She was smirking. "Never mind what I was just saying. But really Harry, you know you've really fallen for someone when they're _absence _is more distracting than their presence," She teased lightly. Harry blushed and went back to his mashed potatoes with a mumbled '_Shuddup'_ in response. Both Hermione and Ron snickered, making him glare at his food all the more.

As soon as dinner was finished the plates and food vanished and the charmed instruments began to play louder; and invitation for students to begin dancing. With a quick excuse, Ron and Hermione paraded out onto the floor, Ron already blushing a shade of red. After about five minutes of sitting on a chair and simply watching the dancing students, and being visually molested by just about every girl (and a few of the guys) that walked past him, Harry got up and walked over to the entrance to one of the small balconies. The weather wasn't exactly pleasant, last time he had checked it had been drizzling, but Harry wanted some time to himself, away from all the girls who apparently agreed with Ginny about his looks.

The 'balcony' outside wasn't much of a balcony, it was more a small, stone platform that was closed off from the rest of the great hall. Harry peered through the darkness to see how far off the ground he was, and after checking once again, he swung his leg over the railing and jumped the meter to the ground, landing softly on the grass. Pulling his wand out for light, Harry wandered through the darkened and mostly-vacant grounds to the edge of the lake: his favorite place to think. Stripping off his shoes, rolling his jeans up and placing his wand in his back pocket, Harry waded into the cool waters of the lake. With the water lapping around his shins and the warm breeze caressing his face, Harry was content to stand there forever, Voldemort and life in general be damned.

Lost in thought, Harry didn't notice the quiet spell cast from the lake shore.

"_Expecto Patronum_," A silky voice whispered. The darkness surrounding Harry was instantly illuminated by a silvery dragon skimming over the water and running around the Gryffndor's shins.

"You weren't at dinner," Harry commented lightly, not turning to face his boyfriend. He could picture Draco shrugging.

"I didn't see the need to be there; I had house elves bring up dinner for me…and Ssyn."

"Ssyn? I was wondering where he was," Harry said. He could hear the faint noises of Draco taking his own shoes and socks off. Harry smiled; he hadn't been expecting Draco to join him in the water.

"He spends a lot of his time in the Slytherin common room; everyone spoils him there," Draco answered, wading slowly into the lake.

"It's probably better for him there anyway, the Gryffindors weren't too receiving," Harry said with a quiet laugh, remembering the shrieks and hexes that were aimed at the black snake when it escaped the boy's dormitory on their second day back. After that, Harry had simply told him to avoid the Gryffindor common room for safety reasons. Ssyn had readily agreed. As Draco approached Harry, his patronus sank into the water, disappearing in a final burst of light; the two were fully bathed in the darkness as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and turned him around.

"Ginny gave me a rather sly look as I was passing through the great hall just now…any idea what that was about?" The Slytherin whispered in a sultry voice, his lips brushing Harry's ear.

"Ginny, er—played dress up with me actually—don't know why…" Harry whispered, every other breath placing kisses on Draco's pale neck. Suddenly Draco stepped a good distance back and whipped out his wand, showering Harry in light with a whispered word. Harry blinked and covered his eyes with one of his hands. "What are you _doing,_ Draco?"

"I want to see what Ginny came up with, lower your hand," Draco commanded, his voice suggestive.

"Lower your _wand_," Harry quipped and let his hand fall when the light diminished a bit. He stared right at Draco, with a faint blush on his cheeks as the Slytherin's silver eyes roamed over his body, starting at his knees, lingering at his crotch, and then moving up Harry's chest to lie on his face.

"Ginny did a good job, I like the eyeliner and the no-glasses look. _Very_ nice," Draco praised, whispering '_nox_' and extinguishing the light before moving back to Harry. "You should permanently fix your eyesight, you have gorgeous eyes…Not that I didn't know that before," Draco murmured softly, placing his hands on Harry's chest and leaning his head on the dark-haired boy's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"Had a rough day?" He asked sympathetically. Draco nodded his head and sighed, not offering to talk about it. Harry frowned while moving his hands along Draco's back, but stopped when he felt Draco wince as one of his hands brushed the Slytherin's right shoulder blade. "What happened to your shoulder?" Harry asked, pulling back from the embrace just enough to see Draco's face. Malfoy was still a good liar, but over the course of the year Harry had learned how to read to the teen like a book; an accomplished feat, really. The Slytherin's eyes flicked away from Harry's, resting on the rippling water surrounding their feet, something he did when he intended on lying. "What happened, Draco?" Harry repeated a bit more firmly.

"Nothing important, Harry. It was an accident," Draco stated clearly, bringing his eyes back up to meet Harry's. The Gryffindor didn't buy it.

"You know, Draco, now that I think about it, you've been getting in a lot of 'accidents' for the last three months. What's going on?" Harry said, bringing his arms to grip his boyfriend's shoulders lightly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Accidents like that _happen_, Harry. I'm allowed to trip…or fall—"

"Actually, no, you're _not_ allowed to trip. You're not allowed to fall. Because you're a _Malfoy_. Draco, if you were actually being clumsy for a change, you wouldn't admit it for the world. I _know_ you," Harry stated, worry for his boyfriend clouding his eyes. Draco sighed, not really wanting to continue the argument. Harry had always been…like that. Concerned about everything. The Gryffindor was so different from all the other people he knew; different from how he was raised to be. It was part of the reason Draco had fallen for him in the first place; for once, there was somebody who was worried about him. Just knowing that had made the year so much easier for him.

"I _wanted_ to come back to Hogwarts, even knowing it wasn't the most intelligent thing to do. If I hadn't come back, I could have passed for dead; after all, Voldemort thought I was dead because he _saw_ Lucius kill me. He didn't know that you killed my father to save me. But now, well, the Slytherins with parents in the inner circle have reported me…and received orders to…well, incapacitate me. It hasn't been going on all year, though. Just for a few months," Draco said, shrugging the whole thing off. Harry's eyes hardened.

"Who?"

"Not many of them. Stop worrying. I'm more powerful _and_ more intelligent than them. More prepared. And I know more dark arts then any of them will _ever_ know…so there isn't much to be concerned about."

"_Who?_"

"Nott. Goyle. Crabb. Bulstrode. Moon…"

"Parkingson? Zabini?"

"Pansy and Blaise? No. I still trust them," Draco answered.

"How much?"

"Enough…but not too much. Don't worry about them; I'm not about to let anyone kill me in my sleep," Draco assured. Harry sighed deeply and looked over the lake, watching the rippling reflection of the silver moon cross the waters.

"Draco…I…that's not right. I'm sorry. You should have told me," Harry said softly. Draco laughed a bit.

"What would you have done, Harry? What _could_ you have done?" The Slytherin asked, still smiling a bit.

"Beat the shit out of them. I swear, the school can't expel me now with just one day to go, and it's not like anyone would mind seeing Nott or Bulstrode go blind…or deaf…or mute…or loose a valuable body part" Harry said with a wicked smirk straight off Draco's face.

"Blind? Deaf? That's dark arts Harry. Serious curses," Draco mentioned. Harry shrugged.

"I study the 'light arts': defense spells, curses, hexes…and during all that, well, 'light arts' are just as horrible as some of the dark arts. Trust me. Maybe not as painful…but they have similar results," The Gryffindor answered quietly, obviously a bit uncomfortable with his knowledge of dangerous hexes. Draco wrapped Harry in another embrace, feeling the need for contact. Holding up all those shields against everything all day had a toll, but with Harry he could let everything fall down, exposing _Draco_. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, letting his fingers trail over the Slytherin's sore shoulder. "Just one more day, Draco, just one more day…" He whispered, his breath in Draco's ear sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"Sure, but what about you? I know you don't want to go back to your flat, or the Weasley's, or Grimmauld Place, and I'm _not_ letting you go back to your uncle's," Draco said firmly, his voice taking on the common Malfoy edge. Harry heard it and decided not to argue…not that he _wanted_ to go back to the Dursleys. Still, if they were killed because of him, he might not mind _so_ much…Harry mentally slapped himself for that thought. He shouldn't be wishing death on his only relatives. That was what Draco was for anyway.

"I'm not sure. I'll figure something out. McGonagall actually suggested staying here for the summer. Did you know that she's letting the ministry Aurors set up a sort of headquarters here? If I stay, I'd end up joining them," Harry said, pulling Draco to the shore and down with him so the two were now sitting on the ground, the large tree's rough bark at their backs. Draco shifted a bit, getting more comfortable.

"You don't want to stay here for the summer though, do you, Harry?" Draco said. It wasn't really a question. Draco had always been good at reading people—he was a Slytherin after all—and Harry was especially easy. Draco _knew_ that Harry had no intention of staying at Hogwarts over the summer.

"No," Harry sighed, leaning his head back against the tree. "But I really don't know where else to go. Too many options, I guess."

"Allow me to throw another one to you, then," Draco said. "Stay with me over the summer. At the manor." Harry's eyes widened and he turned his face down to look Draco in the eye.

"I thought the aurors couldn't get the—" Draco smirked.

"—Death Eaters out of there? Harry…you should _never_ trust a Slytherin…" Draco said, the smirk growing a bit. Harry looked confused for a moment before his expression turned to that of understanding. Pulling his hand out from around Draco's waist, he scowled playfully.

"Bastard," Harry said, pushing the Slytherin away lightly. Draco caught himself before hitting the slightly damp grass.

"I know," He said, a cocky lilt in his voice. Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a good-natured pout.

"So when you told me the aurors raid was unsuccessful, you were lying. And now, your telling me that you plan to _live in the house you were tortured in last summer_, over this summer, right? _And_ you're telling me that you want me to live _with you in the house you were tortured in_," Harry stated, a little shocked. Draco nodded, as if nothing was wrong with that.

"Harry…Malfoy Manor has been in my family for generations. My father gave it to me in his will…and he's long dead…and now I own the house," Draco said, speaking slowly as if Harry were three years old. "The place needs to be fixed up, the aurors won't let me stay there alone because of all the possible 'dark artifacts', and you need a place to live. Are you _really_ sure you want to turn down a good shag for every night of the summer?" Draco said, a sly smile lighting up his face. Harry blushed and ran his hands through his hair, messing up Ginny's work on it back in his dorm.

"The aurors will be there too, though," Harry stated, trying to organize everything in his head. Draco nodded affirmative. Harry sighed. "Draco…it's not that I don't want to stay with you, it's just, I have this feeling McGonagall really wanted me here with her over the summer."

"You're going to let me go live with a whole bunch of aurors who hate me, to stay with some old woman? Harry, do something for yourself for once in your life," Draco said, sighing. "You are _impossible_, Harry," He added after a small pause. Harry chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I'll stay with you, Draco," He said softly. McGonagall would live.

Harry felt weight settle on his legs, and lips descend on his mouth. Without opening his eyes, Harry kissed back, opening his mouth just enough for Draco to push his tongue through. Content to let Draco do whatever the blonde wanted to, Harry simply placed his hands lightly on Draco's hips, moaning into the kiss. In a swift motion Draco pushed Harry to the ground, still straddling his hips, but taking full advantage of the new leverage. He simply loved the feeling of Harry's wiry body underneath his own, loved the feeling of the Gryffindor's lips moving on his own, loved the feeling of Harry's hips grinding underneath his own. It hadn't taken too long for Draco to realize that he loved everything about Harry. The summer had been fabulous, but the Slytherin didn't trust that Harry wouldn't fade into the crowd of Gryffindors and forget about him after a month or so.

The first week, Draco had been absolutely positive that Harry was gone; just another summer affair. He couldn't recall even _seeing_ Harry _once_ that whole week, and had spent his first Saturday lying in bed, trying to keep himself from crying over Harry and hating himself for _wanting _to cry.

----------------------------

"_Draco? Draco, you can't stay in there all day, you know."_

"_Watch me."_

"_They're playing quidditch on the field."_

"_So?"_

"_Draco—"_

"_God dammit, Pansy! Just _go away_!" Draco yelled, sitting up on his bed and glaring at the door. He didn't want to play quidditch, he didn't want to go have lunch, he didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want _be_ with anyone, he didn't want to go outside, he didn't want to stay in his room, he didn't want to cry, he didn't want to hate Harry, he didn't want to believe that Harry had forgotten about everything, he didn't want to do _anything_! Draco sighed as he heard Pansy's footsteps fading away._

_//---------------\\_

_Harry was roaming the halls, finally tired of Hermione and Ron's constant bickering over homework. His partially completed potions homework was in one hand, held in front of his face as he read it while walking. He had to admit that all his studying over the summer had paid off, especially in his Healing class, and in Potions. Still, Draco was the one to ask when it came to potions, and that was exactly where he was going. _

_Draco had been such an ever-present person throughout the summer, this first week back was strange not having him there. Harry hadn't even seen him this week! He was _craving_ Draco's touch, his harsh words….hell, anything! _

_//---------------\\_

_Draco sighed, swinging his legs over the side of his bed in a graceful arc and standing up, straightening his robes with a brush of his left hand. He was going to go for a walk…no matter how much he wanted to stay in bed and mope all day. Brooding was unbecoming anyway. Plus, walking had always had the effect of easing his mind and letting him place the world behind him for a moment, lost in the casual motion of aimless wandering. Yes, a walk was a good idea. Because the group of Slytherins were playing quidditch on the pitch outside, Draco chose to keep his wandering inside the castle, still not wanting to have to deal with speaking to anyone as of yet. _

_While he tried to keep his thoughts from straying to Harry, as he had been trying to do for hours, the effort was in vain. What was Harry doing right now? Probably fighting over use of the quidditch pitch with the Slytherins, or talking with his friends in the Gryffindor common room, or…_

_Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, dragging him into a nearby classroom. Shocked, Draco didn't react until he felt lips pressed harshly to his own and the arms tighten around him, one hand traveling up his back and the flutter of paper filling his ears. With a sharp jerk, Draco reeled away, backing into a desk and leaving a certain Harry Potter staring at him with a mixture of confusion and concern._

"_Draco?" Harry asked, holding one hand out to him in confusion. The Slytherin sank back to sit on the desk, flicking the door to the classroom shut with his wand._

"_Hey Po—Harry," Draco said, almost recoiling at the hurt look that pierced Harry's face. The Gryffindor's hand fell back to his side and he seemed to back up a bit, putting more space between him and Draco._

"_So…How have you been? I haven't seen you for a while," Harry said, small talk making his way out of his mouth, although his eyes were looking at Draco in a way that let the Slytherin know what Harry was really asking. "_What are we, Draco?_" Draco suddenly stood, moving over to Harry in two graceful strides, and placed his hands on Harry's face, looking up earnestly into Harry's wide green eyes._

"_I've been missing you. And wishing that I _had_ seen you, and wondering if you still wanted…" Draco said, partly in answer to Harry's question, and partly a question in its own. A soft pair of lips pressed against his own before Harry spoke._

"_Of course I want this, Draco. You have my promise," Harry whispered, his lips so close to the Slytherin's that the pair brushed together as Harry gave his answer. Draco let a flicker of a smile lie on his face, grabbing Harry's shoulders and pressing their lips together, immediately sweeping his tongue over Harry's lower lip and demanding entrance. With a quiet chuckle Harry parted his lips, greeting Draco's tongue with his own. The Gryffindor's hands moved to Draco's blonde hair, pulling Draco even closer to him as the Slytherin ravaged his mouth. As a single unit, the two boys stumbled back from the desks, Draco pushing Harry towards a wall and pinning the Gryffindor's shoulders to it, their mouths never breaking contact. _

_Draco's hands slid down over Harry's chest, moving the thick black robes out of the way enough for his hands to un-tuck Harry's shirt and slip his hand up and across the Gryffindor's toned stomach. As Draco moved his hands in massaging gestures over Harrry's abs and around his waist to rest on Harry's lower back, the black-haired teen moaned and tilted his head back, breaking their kiss. Slipping his hands even lower, now resting just above Harry's pants, Draco smirked and began placing small kissed down Harry's exposed neck, swirling his tongue around particularly sensitive places on the boy's neck. _

"_You know," Harry started, his voice breathy, "I was going to ask you to help me with my potions homework…but I think we have something better to do anyway." Draco smirked into Harry's collarbone and shoved his right hand below Harry's pant line, his left hand coming around to unbutton the slacks. Harry's rolled his hips into Draco's, pressing their erections together and spreading fire through their bodies. Draco pushed Harry to the floor, taking off his own pants and robes as he knelt down, straddling Harry's waist. Harry shifted a bit and pulled his wand out, casting a strong locking charm on the door with a silencing charm following it. "I will_ not_ have McGonagall walk in here with us shagging on the floor," Harry said with a laugh, which turned into a moan when Draco curled his hand around his tight erection, running a finger down the length of it suggestively and rocking his own cock into Harry's inner thigh. "Fuck Draco, I am _not_ going to start begging for this," Harry panted, his eyes shut tightly and his head thrown back against the floor and his back arched. _

"_You will be, Harry, you will be," Draco whispered, his lips suddenly brushing against Harry's ear. "Are you ready for this?" Harry nodded his answer, grinding his hips into Draco's hard enough to bruise. The Gryffindor felt a slippery and cold liquid coating his entrance, followed immediately by a slim and warm finger. When Draco felt Harry's tight muscles relax around his finger, he slid a second into the Gryffindor, slowly stretching and preparing him. Draco used his free hand to shove his robes underneath Harry's hips, slanting them upward just a bit. Harry shifted to accommodate the new position and Draco slid a third finger into him, watching Harry's face for signs of pain. The Gryffindor's eyebrows furrowed for a moment and he let out a sharp exhale, but then relaxed. Draco moved his fingers around inside Harry, as an experiment, and was rewarded with a forceful moan and Harry's eyes snapping open to look at him. Draco smiled and withdrew his fingers from Harry's entrance, using the slippery lubricant remaining on them to coat his own member thoroughly. _

_Draco moved forward, his erection pressing into Harry's entrance just the slightest bit, and pressed his lips to Harry's in a searing kiss. When Harry's hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, Draco thrust into Harry, his hands straying to Harry's slim hips and pinning them. Harry cried out into their kiss, his eyes squeezing shut in pain as Draco let Harry's taught muscles adjust to the foreign object thrust into him. After a moment Draco withdrew himself slightly, forming a slow but steady thrusting rhythm, trying to keep Harry in as much comfort as possible. Waiting until Harry's face wasn't so scrunched up in pain, Draco moved his hips up and down in quicker movements, encouraged by Harry's hips which were rocking back and forth to meet his own. _

_Suddenly Draco thrust his entire member into Harry, and the Gryffindor cried out loud, his voice a harmonic mix of ecstasy and encouragement. _

"_God Draco…that spot…right…there…" Harry panted, his eyes rolling back in his head and eventually flickering shut as his back arched violently into the air, pressing their chests together for a moment. Draco smirked and thrust again, making Harry moan and bring his hands up to grip Draco's shoulders so tightly his knuckles turned white. The Slytherin couldn't hear anything but Harry's gasps and moans, couldn't see anything but Harry, couldn't smell anything but sweat covering the two of them and the bitter-yet-sweet smell of Harry's pre-cum that was slathered thinly on his stomach. _

_One more hard thrust left Draco gasping, his eyes squeezed shut as he cried Harry's name and climaxed inside the Gryffindor. With ringing ears Draco heard Harry's cry of something between the words 'fuck' and 'Draco', and the Slytherin collapsed on his partner, Harry's slippery cum sliding between the two of them as Draco extracted himself from Harry's rear and fell beside him. The two teens lay in content silence, both a bit shocked at what had just occurred between the two of them, and both simply glad to be in each other's company once again._

_---------------------------------_

A hand gently squeezing his nipple brought Draco back from his fond memories and plunged him into Harry's emerald eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry whispered, tugging Draco's neck a bit closer to him so he could plant kisses along the Slytherin's collarbone. Draco moaned a bit and gave his answer.

"Mmmm…first time we had sex," He whispered back, still lying on Harry's chest.

"I can't believe I lost my—virginity in an old—Transfiguration classroom," Harry said in-between placing kisses on Draco's neck. The Gryffindor felt Draco roll his hips a bit, pointing out his erection that was begging for attention. Harry laughed and pulled Draco in for a kiss, his tongue sweeping swiftly into the older boy's mouth. While letting Harry ravish his mouth, Draco unbuckled his boyfriend's pants and moved to his own buckle. He felt Harry's hands on his shirt, deftly un-doing the buttons and sliding the pressed and tailored shirt off Draco's slim shoulders.

"You're wearing my boxers," Draco pointed out. Harry nodded.

"Ginny's choice."

"Impeccable fashion sense she has."

"Hmmm," Harry replied, laying his arms by his side. He could feel Draco's warm breath ghosting over his ear. "I'm going to make you see stars, Harry," Draco whispered seductively into his ear, lifting his own hips up a bit so Harry's pants would come off. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around the Slytherin.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"I love you. Thought I should get that out now," Harry answered, his green eyes colliding with Draco's silver ones. The Slytherin smiled and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips, sliding his own pants off and running his hands down Harry's arms to intertwine their fingers.

"Guess what, Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you too." And Harry's world exploded in stars.

* * *

Ta da! Complete. The world of Catalyst has been laid to rest in peace, free from me tinkering with it. Thanks again to all of you who allowed your minds to be swept up in the chaotic current of my writing for the duration of Catalyst. 'Hats off' to you all!

I'll encourage you all to review this, tell me what you thought of it and all that. Thanks!

-The Wykkyd


End file.
